


Like An Animal

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [18]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, First Dates, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Violence, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: Frank and Gerard finally go on their date and it goes far better than either of them expect.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Sex Ed Series [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/469150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Like An Animal

Frank stood outside of an old beat-up car, leaning against the hood, the small dim glow of his cigarette between his chapped lips when Gerard pulled up.

He parked and watched the younger man drop his cig and crush it out before he strode over to the car and got in.

He had his hair combed back and teased up in the front so that Gerard kept wanting to grab a handful of it again. He also had on a white t-shirt so tight, Gerard could see his nipples standing up from the cold, with a fitted black jean jacket covered in pins on, along with some ripped up black skinny jeans and a pair of dog-tags.

Frank smelled and looked amazing, and Gerard couldn't even remember why he'd been so nervous before. All he wanted right now was to snatch up the young man and do a million dirty things with him, but instead, he bit his lip and put it in reverse.

"Like what you're seeing?" Frank chuckled, trying to play it cool when he was actually extremely nervous.

"Can't wait to get you home," Gerard said under his breath, his voice catching in his throat as he looked over at Frank, who didn't hear what he said, causing him to smirk a bit.

"Yeah, you look good, sugar."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank stepped out of the car into the flood of the dark orange light emanating from the giant neon dragon wrapped around the sign out front that said The Red Dragon.

The building itself didn't seem very fancy, just a regular white and black building like the rest on the block, but he's heard the food was really good, and it was a little pricey, so it must have been.

Gerard led the way, and Frank followed him, walking through the front door when he held it open for him.

The inside was pretty nice, all reds, golds, and oak wood, each table being sectioned off by little decorative walls with a red dragon emblem on them, and the whole place smelled delicious.

Gerard talked to the waitress about their reservation as Frank watched huge koi fish swim around in a tank next to the front desk, their pretty orange, black, and white bodies reminding him of Calico cats, and he smiled at the thought.

Soon the waitress led them to their table and handed them some menus, taking their drink orders before she left.

Frank picked up his menu and was looking it over, but he could feel the older man's gaze on him the whole time.

"See something you like?" he asked Gerard with a sly smile, obviously not talking about the food.

Gerard just fake coughed to hide his blush and went back to looking at his menu.

Frank hated to admit it, but Mr. Way was actually pretty cute when he was being all gushy over him, getting flustered about everything he did. It was kind of endearing, and Frank wasn't going to complain about all the attention.

He started toying with the idea of having Gerard wrapped around his finger lately, and it pleased him in a way that seemed deeper than just being in control; something new and warm always bubbled up inside him and made him happy for the first time in a long time.

It was just a really weird feeling, and Frank was struggling to give it a chance.

Soon their drinks arrived, and the lady took their orders, leaving them with nothing but each other's company to entertain them.

Frank was kind of worried at first what would happen, but when he looked at Gerard, he was frowning down at his straw wrapper, folding it over and over in his hands.

Neither of them spoke for quite a while, and the younger man was growing bored with drawing in the condensation on his glass, his head in his hand when he got a glorious idea.

He bit his lip to hide the devious smile forming on his lips and carefully kicked off one of his converse under the table, ever so slightly sliding down in his chair so Gerard wouldn't notice.

Then he nudged the older man's foot with his own, and Gerard's head shot up, blinking in confusion.

Frank just gave him a flirtatious smile, a glint of devilish challenge in his eyes like 'yeah, what' cha gonna do about it?'

But Gerard just sat there looking torn between saying something and going back to what he was doing before.

Just when he was about to look away, Frank slowly rubbed his foot up the inside of Gerard's calf, stopping at his knee, and the older man visibly paled, a frightened look in his eye, looking like he knew exactly what Frank was about to do.

His smile just grew wider, and he inched his foot higher, painfully and teasingly slow, making Gerard grip the table edge harshly and hiss his name in a whispered warning.

Frank ignored him and slid his foot further up the other man's inner thigh, getting now dangerously close to his dick.

Gerard looked like a shook-up soda bottle about to blow; he was digging his nails into the red table cloth, a deep blush coloring his cheeks, his teeth grit, and a pleading, pained look in his eyes, begging Frank to stop what he was doing right now.

"Frank, please," Gerard whined.

Frank just moved his foot the short distance that was left and started rubbing it up and down against the older man's clothed dick.

Gerard made a strangled noise between a cut off moan and a whimper and pushed his chair back so fast, he slammed into the divider behind him with a hard bang, red flooding his cheeks, as everyone around them turned to see what the loud noise was.

It probably made Frank a horrible person for how much the whole thing turned him on, but what could he say; he loved being a bad boy, and Gerard was so fucking hot when he was all flushed and flustered.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he eyed the older man with complete mischief and pride in his accomplishment.

"What the hell was that about?" Gerard hissed at him as he pushed his chair back in when everyone turned back around.

Frank just shrugged and slipped his shoe back on, still smirking, "I was bored."

"So you go and do something like that? God, you're such a little-"

"Here's your food, sir," the pretty Asian waitress interrupted him with a smile, setting their hot plates down in front of them.

"Let me know if you need anything else," She stated cheerfully before leaving.

Frank snickered as he watched Gerard groan, frowning at him deeply.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Frank, huh? Why do you always make me angry on purpose? No matter what I do, you always just shit on it."

Frank got quiet then and looked up at him, painfully serious because the answer to that question was one he preferred not to discuss with him. He hated the way he was, but he was that way due to the way he'd always been treated, and truthfully, he didn't know how to express his feeling for Gerard either.

"Because that's the only time you talk to me or even notice me."

Gerard's eyes went wide at that.

"Frank, no... I..."

Frank just waved a dismissive hand at him.

"I get it. I'm an asshole, but Gerard, we both know how much you love assholes," he smirked at him suggestively and chuckled.

The older man blushed and grit his teeth, "Oh, I'll show you how much I love assholes."

Frank leaned over and slammed his hands down on the table, making the silverware jump, and stared at him with pure hot sexual hatred written all over his face.

"Fucking do it."

Gerard threw his chair back once more, snatched his jacket off the back, and grabbed him up by the arm, dragging him at a brisk pace toward the register.

Frank felt butterflies in his stomach in excitement as he stumbled behind him. This he knew how to do. Being on a boring date, not so much.

As soon as they made it back to the car, Gerard threw him in the back seat and quickly climbed in after him, grabbing two handfuls of the front of his jacket and slamming him against the seat.

Frank let out a grown of pain and pleasure as his eyes rolled back a bit. He smiled, feeling himself growing against the tight denim of his jeans.

Gerard had his face inches from his, seething with anger, and Frank found it the hottest thing. He looked like he was deciding between clocking him and kissing him when Frank spits in his face.

"Fuck you, you dirty old man, with those tight ass work slacks, making me want to do sooo many dirty things."

He looked him up and down, and his eyes fluttered half-closed, but it was like a switch flipped in Gerard. His eyes lit with fire, and he jerked him up, flipped him over, threw him down against the seat, yanking down his jeans that were already falling off his ass, and pinned one arm behind his back.

"You disrespectful little shit! I hate you and your loudmouth. You ruin everything!"

Then there was a loud smack, as the pain registered in Frank's brain, and his ass stung with the hit.

In his head, he was screaming 'yes!', but out loud, he yelled, "Get the fuck off me asshole!" and struggled against him slightly.

Gerard just hit him again, and he grunted in pain, fighting against him harder, with his teeth grit, trying to get his legs under him.

"Wrong answer!" the older man barked, and he felt Gerard push his weight down harder on his arm, making him hiss and writhe beneath him.

"The next thing out of your mouth better be an apology, fucker."

"Go fuck yourself!" he growled out, trying to give Gerard the stink eye over his shoulder as he finally managed to get his knees under him.

"That's it!"

Gerard let go of his arm, and then Frank heard the hurried clatter of a belt buckle behind him, and his heart did a flip in his chest with excitement.

Then he felt the full weight of the older man come down on top of him skin to skin, making him collapse back against the leather seat, Gerard's thick cock pressed between his ass cheeks, and he whimpered at how dominated he was already feeling.

He felt the younger teacher's hand tangle painfully in his hair, and his hips start to rock, his erection grinding against his needy hole, and Frank felt like he was going to die if he didn't get it in him right now.

"It seems you still haven't learned your lesson. I'll have to do better this time," he snarled in his ear and tugged harshly on his hair, making Frank yelp in pain and sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Gerard nipped at his earlobe and shoved a hand between them, quickly ramming two fingers in his entrance and working them at a fast pace.

Frank nearly choked at the unexpected intrusion and burn, but Gerard was fucking him hard and rough, and Frank being the little slut he was, loved it.

He rolled his hips, rocking back onto the other man's fingers and rubbing his trapped dick against the soft leather of the seat, his eyes nearly rolled back at the feeling of the double stimulation, and praying he would hit his prostate.

But Gerard pulled his fingers out all too soon, and Frank whined at the loss, not nearly prepped enough before he felt the head of Gerard's cock pressing into him.

He gasped at the strong, burning stretch and clawed at the seat, tears stinging his eyes, but at the same time, it had him leaking all over the seat.

"I fucking hate you," he cried out, his voice ragged with pain, as Gerard slammed into him, fingernails digging hard enough into his hips to leave bruises.

"Liar!" Gerard spat back at him, sitting up and straddling him as he set up a harsh, unforgiving pace.

"You begged me to fuck you. You love me punishing your ass. It's all you want, you little slut," he continued, punctuating each couple of words with a long hard thrust, making Frank's whole body jerk each time.

Frank was a panting moaning mess now, drooling against the soft leather, his head swimming with pleasure, as the older man plowed into him from behind.

Just as things were getting good, Gerard stilled and pulled out, grabbing him by his hair again and jerking him up to his hands and knees.

He slammed back into him with a loud grunt and started fucking him with an animalistic fury, the slap of skin on skin ringing in Frank's ears.

He made loud choppy wrecked moans, as Gerard his prostate over and over again, at a blinding pace, that had him losing his mind.

It felt like his whole body was on fire as the pleasure inside him ramped up to levels Frank didn't even know were possible.

" _I'm_ the one that hates _you,"_ Gerard continued to run his mouth in anger, obviously channeling all his frustration into fucking him.

"You're a disrespectful..."

Frank felt the older man wrap his hand around his aching cock and start pumping him quickly, making him curse as his legs started shaking.

"Arrogant..."

The younger man could feel himself about to lose it, and he screwed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, bracing himself for what he knew was going to be a really good orgasm.

"Conceded..."

Frank cried out and came all over the black leather seat, his arms giving out, but he didn't fall because Gerard had him tightly by the waist, still pounding into his now overly used hole.

"Bastard!" the older man gave a final cry and slammed into him one last time, stilling as he painted his insides deliciously.

But Frank wasn't expecting what happened next.

He was still recovering when Gerard pulled out, grabbed him by the hair, and shoved his head down into his own cum, rubbing his face in the sticky, slimy mess against the seat.

"This is what happens to bad dogs, Frankie," Gerard growled in his ear.

Then he smacked his ass one more time before he buckled up his pants again and got out, slamming the car door behind him, leaving Frank in the back feeling used, filthy, and actually ashamed for once.

He fucking loved every second of it.


End file.
